Cuando era tu Hombre
by JavYaoiFreek
Summary: Historia de un solo capitulo inspitada en la cancion de Bruno Mars When I was Your Man Yaoi con los personajes de Suzanne Collins y su saga The Hunger Games...


\- Basta Gale, no es para tanto, no entiendo porque te pones así. -

\- Sé perfectamente que lo estabas viendo Peeta, no soy idiota. -

\- Claro que lo estaba viendo, estaba justo frente a nosotros, tampoco soy ciego ¿sabes? -

\- ¡Excusas! -

\- ¿Acaso tu no lo viste? -

\- Claro que lo vi, pero no con esa cara de idiota ni con la mirada fija en él. -

\- Pero… ¿Qué cosas dices Gale? No tenía ninguna cara en especial. -

\- Basta Peeta, ya no quiero discutir, no tengo ánimos para ninguna película, me voy a casa. -

\- ¿Ya no vamos al cine? Podemos hacer algo más ¿quieres? -

\- ¿Qué crees? -

\- ¿Me dejarás aquí solo? -

\- Busca a ese chico para que te lleve a casa ¿No te gustaría? -

\- Amor por favor, no hagas esto, de verdad no es para tanto. -

\- Lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. -

\- Gale, no hagas esto, ¿Cuándo entenderás que yo solo quiero estar contigo? -

\- No mientas más por favor, te dije que no quiero seguir discutiendo, me voy. -

\- Esta bien amor, espero puedas calmarte y pensar mejor las cosas. -

\- Te llamo mañana Peeta. -

\- Te amo. -

\- Adiós. -

\- Esta bien Gale, adiós. -

Peeta

Peeta se quedó mirando como Gale le daba la espalda y desaparecía entre las personas que a esa hora recorrían los pasillos del centro comercial, y al ver como no giraba ni se detenía por un momento solo pensaba "lo amo, todo mejorará". Cuando finalmente su novio desapareció por completo de su campo visual saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta su teléfono móvil y disco el número de su mejor amiga, mientras esperaba a que la chica contestara la llamada comenzó a caminar sin rumbo definido. - Hola ¿Kat? ¿Podrías venir por mí al centro comercial? - Pronunció luego de escuchar a su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Peeta? - Dijo la chica al identificar la voz triste de su amigo al teléfono

\- ¿Necesitas preguntar amiga? -

\- Gale… estoy allí en diez minutos corazón. - Aceptó finalmente.

\- Vale Katniss Grac… - No puedo terminar la oración porque en ese momento tropezó con un chico y su teléfono cayó al suelo desarmándose por el impacto

\- Lo siento venia distraído, de verdad no te vi. - dijo el chico agachándose para ayudarlo a recoger su teléfono

\- No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa, todo está bien. - Contestó Peeta tomando en sus manos sus cosas y marchándose de prisa sin prestar mayor atención al chico avergonzado por el incidente.

\- ¿Todo bien amor? - Preguntó Katniss al encontrarse con su amigo en la entrada del centro comercial.

\- Kat… - Peeta se abrazó a su amiga en cuanto la tuvo en frente y luego de un suspiro decidió contarle lo sucedido. - No entiendo porque Gale se comporta de esa forma - continuó luego del relato. - yo solo tengo ojos para el Katniss. -

\- Yo lo sé amigo, es un idiota eso es lo que es. -

\- No digas eso por favor. -

\- ¿Lo vas a defender? Por eso siempre te trata como te trata Peeta. -

\- Lo amo amiga. - Dice el chico abrazándola de nuevo

\- Lo sé cariño, mira, olvidémonos de Gale por esta noche ¿Vale? -

\- Está bien capitán Everdeen. - Contesta el joven

\- Perfecto teniente Mellark, salgamos de aquí. - lo toma de la mano y se van entre risas y bromas hasta el auto de la chica

\- ¿Me llevarás a casa? - Preguntó él

\- Claro corazón. - Respondió picara la joven

\- ¿Kat…? -

\- Ok, cuando me llamaste estaba por salir a una fiesta, solo será un rato lo prometo, luego a casa ¿sí? - Dijo ella con un puchero tierno en sus labios

\- Katniss ¿Por qué siempre termino metido en tus enredos? - Dice el chico algo molesto

\- Porque me amas corazón. -

\- ¿Crees que estoy para fiestas ahora? - Pregunta Peeta viendo a su amiga

\- Justo estás para eso cariño, mírate pareces un bombón, no vamos a llevar eso a casa tan temprano. - Guiña un ojo la joven

\- Vale pero solo un rato… ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunta resignado

\- A casa de Johanna. -

\- ¿Johanna Mason? Sabes que esa chica y yo no nos llevamos bien. -

\- Peeta además de mi dime algo ¿Con quién te llevas bien desde que estas con Gale? - Pregunta Katniss en tono serio

\- Perfecto a casa de Johanna. - Responde el luego de una pausa en silencio

\- Lo sabía… - Dice ella triunfal

Finnick

\- Johanna, esta fiesta pinta increíble, como todas las que organizas. - Dice el chico saludando con un beso a su amiga y reordenando su cabello

\- Finnick que bueno que viniste, adelante espero que disfrutes. - Contesta la chica dándole otro beso en la mejilla

\- Seguro que si Johanna, siempre me divierto. - Sonríe

\- Lo sé, aunque no entiendo como lo haces, pero eres el alma de la fiesta - Devuelve ella la sonrisa antes de acariciar su cabellera y marcharse

El chico entra a la casa y se distrae un rato viendo a los invitados, se sirve una cerveza y se dirige al sofá de la sala a disfrutar de la música. Luego de algunos minutos y un par de canciones de David Guetta una joven se lanza sobre el besándolo y abrazándolo como loca.

\- Annie, veo que ya has bebido ¿no? - Pregunta divertido

\- Quizás un poco. - Reconoce ella

\- ¿Te diviertes? -

\- Mucho la verdad ¿Y tú? - Pregunta ella

\- Pues ya ves, aquí sentado hasta que llegaste guapa. - la besa en la mejilla

\- Excelente, entonces vamos a bailar que adoro esta canción- La joven lo toma de la mano y ambos vas hasta el centro de la sala donde otros chicos están bailando.

Ambos conversan animadamente en un tono de voz algo alto por el ruido que beyonce y su Crazy in love genera al fondo. Y entre risas y baile posa sus ojos sobre la pareja que acaba de llegar, primero ella: hermosa, de buen cuerpo, vestida como una modelo de vogue, luego él: bajo, vestido de jeans y un hermoso swetter color blanco y rosado, rubio y de hermoso ojos azules. "No puede ser… es el" - piensa y deja de bailar de golpe. - es el chico del centro comercial, el que me dejo hipnotizado y casi lo tiro al suelo".- retoma el baile sin apartar su vista del chico. - "mierda no puede ser, vienen hacia nosotros, es imposible ¿Qué hago? ¿Me reconoció? ¿Vendrá a reclamarme por los daños en su teléfono?" - Continúan sus pensamientos mientras sus nervios aumentan.

\- ¿Annie? ¿Annie Cresta? - Dice Katniss cuando están frente a ellos

\- ¿Katniss? ¿Cómo estás? - Annie abraza a la joven que acaba de llegar

\- Muy bien, ¿hace cuanto que no te veía? -

\- Siglos me parece amiga. -

"Venga Annie preséntanos, necesito conocer a ese chico" - Piensa Finnick

\- El es mi amigo Peeta. - Dice la otra chica

\- Hola Peeta, este es mi amigo…. -

\- Finnick Odair. - Dice finalmente abrazando primero a katniss y luego a Peeta.

\- Peeta Mellark. - Pronuncia él tímidamente

\- Mellark, me gusta para mis hijos. - Dice Finnick guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo seductoramente

"No puedo creerlo, en sima se sonroja, pero que chico tan hermoso" - Muerde su labio inferior

\- ¿Vamos un rato a la piscina Katniss? Cato y sus amigos están allí. - Dice Annie halando a la chica

\- Es que he venido con Peeta y…. - Responde ella pero se deja arrastrar

\- Tranquila yo lo cuido. - Contesta Finnick - Vamos por una cerveza Peeta. - pasa su brazo por la espalda del rubio y se lo lleva de espaldas a las chicas

\- Nunca te había visto en casa de Johanna ¿a qué se debe? - Pregunta Finnick

\- Disculpa debo contestar - Dice el rubio señalando su teléfono y alejándose

\- Vale… me alegra que tu teléfono esté bien. -

"Inoportunos celulares, pero lo siento Peeta Mellark, esta noche no te me escapas" - Piensa Finnick y levanta su cerveza al aire.

Gale

Luego de manejar varios minutos hasta su apartamento y dejar su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio Gale calienta en el microondas un poco de pasta para cenar y darse una ducha, al salir del baño se sienta al borde de la cama aun con la toalla anudada a su cintura y suspira, coloca sus manos en su rostro y se recuesta en la cama aun con los pies en el suelo - Eres un imbécil Gale. - grita y suspira de nuevo

\- Tengo que llamarlo. - pronuncia para sí mismo antes de levantarse de la cama y colocarse la ropa interior - ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? -

Se coloca una franela de algodón color negro, igual que su bóxer y vuelve a la cama con su teléfono móvil en la mano - "Hola" - teclea en su celular y se lo envía a través del whatsapp a su novio. Espera durante varios minutos pero al no recibir respuesta decide llamarlo pensando que quizás Peeta este molesto y debe disculparse por su actitud horas antes en el centro comercial.

\- Hola. - Escucha al otro lado del teléfono finalmente

\- Peet, amor lo siento es que… - se detiene al escuchar al otro lado de la línea "Vale… me alegra que tu teléfono esté bien" - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y esa música? ¿Dónde estás Peeta? - Pregunta ahora en tono molesto

\- Estoy en una fiesta amor, Kat insistió y acepte acompañarla un rato. -

\- ¿Una fiesta? Eso quiere decir que mientras yo estoy aquí sintiéndome mal tu estas de fiesta, pero que genial. -

\- Gale por favor no comiences, solo será un rato. - Responde Peeta en tono cansado

\- ¿Comenzar? Tranquilo no voy a comenzar nada, me parece que lo mejor será terminar. - Contesta molesto

\- ¿A qué te refieres Gale? ¿Terminar qué? - pregunta asustado

\- Terminar con esta relación que honestamente ya no tiene ningún sentido para ninguno de los dos. -

\- ¿Ningún sentido? Pero si yo te amo con todo mi corazón. -

\- No Peeta, esto ya no tiene sentido, es que mis amigos me lo dijeron muchas veces ¿Por qué estas con ese niñito? Debí escucharlos. -

\- Tengo 17 años y creo que te he demostrado que no soy un niño, además tampoco tú eres tan mayor. -

\- Es verdad, pero a mis 22 años entiendo el compromiso que es estar en una relación y honestamente, parece que tu no. -

\- Pero no se dé que hablas Gale, desde que tu y yo estamos juntos me desvivo por hacerte feliz, pero estos últimos meses para ti nada es suficiente, nada de lo que hago te gusta, todo de mi te molesta, a veces ni siquiera entiendo la mitad de tus reclamos. -

\- No te preocupes, ya no necesitas entender nada. -

\- ¿De verdad piensas dejarme? -

\- Creo que será lo mejor Peeta, disfruta de tu fiesta. -

\- Pero yo te amo Gale. -

\- Lo siento, ya esta relación para mi es insostenible. -

\- ¿Sabes que Gale? Tienes toda la razón, ya esta relación murió y ya no tengo ganas de intentar salvar algo que está muerto. -

\- Entonces estamos de a cuerdo. -

\- Parece que sí, lo que últimamente es algo raro entre nosotros. -

\- No hay nada más que hablar, disfruta de tu fiesta y de tu vida. -

\- Fíjate que sí, eso es exactamente lo que haré, adiós Gale, espero no te arrepientas, porque creo que ya es muy tarde. -

\- No me arrepentiré. -

\- Muy bien, que seas Feliz Amor. -

\- Adiós. - Concluye Gale antes de lanzar el teléfono contra la pared y ver como se destroza en varios pedazos dejándolo completamente inservible.

"Pero… ¿Qué se supone que acabo de hacer? He terminado con Peeta, Mi Peeta, mi hermoso niño, tengo que arreglarlo, debo llamarlo de nuevo". - Se levanta de la cama - Claro imbécil ¿Con qué teléfono vas a llamarlo? - Comienza a caminar de un lado a otro - "Tranquilo, espera a que todo se calme, mañana hablas con él y seguro todo se soluciona, Peet y yo nos amamos, todo debe solucionarse". -

Vuelve a la cama y antes de intentar dormir un poco piensa para sí mismo - "Todo va a estar bien, mañana todo se resolverá". -

Finnick

"Muy bien Finnick aquí viene, no lo dejes escapar, vamos piensa en algo" - ¿Otra cerveza Peeta? - "¿En serio? Idiota".

\- Otra cerveza estaría genial. -

\- Perfecto. - Los chicos comparten varias cervezas durante la fiesta mientras conversan un rato.

\- Finnick ¿A qué te referías con eso de que mi teléfono estuviera bien? - Pregunta Peeta cambiando súbitamente el tema de la conversación

\- ¿No lo recuerdas guapo? Hoy en el centro comercial… - Guarda silencio para que Peeta recuerde

\- Oh, eras tú, eres el chico al que tropecé por ir distraído, disculpa es que había tenido un problema con… - Se detiene de golpe

\- ¿Con tu novio? - Pregunta Finnikc animándolo a seguir

\- ¿Co… Cómo? - Tartamudea un poco

\- Disculpa ni siquiera sé si eres gay, ojala lo seas pero… por favor dime que lo eres. -

\- ¿Eres directo no? Soy gay. - Peeta se ruboriza

\- Excelente, lo siento es que me gustas Peeta Mellark. -

\- Uhmm ehm okey. -

\- Entonces… ¿Problemas con tu novio? -

\- Ex, de hecho, problemas con mi ex. - Da un largo sorbo a su cerveza

\- Lo siento, ¿quieres hablar sobre ello? -

\- Realmente preferiría divertirme si no te importa. -

\- Seguro que no, hasta se me ocurren un par de ideas. - Dice Finnick acercando su cuerpo al del rubio.

\- Excelente. - Luego de responder Peeta eleva su vista hasta los ojos de Finnick y ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento

"Es hermoso este chico, quiero besarlo ahora mismo, pero no creo que pueda parar después…" - Un abrazo que recibe por su espalda saca a Finnick de sus pensamientos y hace que ambos chicos vuelvan a la realidad.

\- Finnick ya estamos algo aburridas de la fiesta. - Comenta Annie soltando a su amigo del abrazo

\- Aunque ustedes no, parece que no han parado de reír desde que nos fuimos. - Dice Katniss coqueta

\- Kat…. ¿Qué dices? - Comenta Peeta avergonzado

\- Es la verdad corazón. - Responde su amiga

\- Para mí si ha estado todo muy divertido gracias a Peeta. - Guiña Finnick hacia la chica y rodea al joven con su brazo por la cintura

\- Pues nosotras estamos aburridas… ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a mi casa los cuatro? - Pregunta Annie

\- Genial, me apunto - La abraza Katniss

\- No creo que sea buena idea, ya debería estar en casa. - Dice Peeta

\- Ay Corazón no seas aguafiestas, quiero divertirme toda la noche. - Lo toma del brazo Katniis poniendo cara de suplica luego de hablar

\- Tranquila amiga, puedo tomar un taxi hasta mi casa. - Dice cortante el chico

\- Por favor Peeta. - Suplica Annie

\- Lo siento. -

\- Ve con nosotros, me gustaría seguir conociéndote Peeta Mellark. - Dice Finnick con el rostro sin expresión

\- Es que…. No se… no creo…. - Peeta se queda sin excusas ante el pedido del chico

\- Solo un rato, si no te diviertes yo mismo te llevo a casa, o te pido un taxi. - Sonríe Finnick

\- Esta bien... - Resignado Peeta

Los chicos se abrazan y se disponen a ir a casa de Annie, en el jardín fuera de casa se encuentran con Johanna sentada en un muro con los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido en su rostro, todos se sorprenden al darse cuenta que la chica estuvo llorando "oh linda ¿estás bien?" pregunta Annie acercándose a la chica, Johanna sonríe forzadamente y se da cuenta que los chicos se marchan a otro lugar cuando ve a Katniss apurando su cerveza y a Finnick y Peeta tomados de la mano con sus abrigos. "Solo sáquenme de aquí" es su respuesta y todos se van en silencio a los autos.

Peeta

"¿Qué hago aquí? Ni siquiera conozco a estos chicos, tenía que dejarme convencer por esos ojos verdes, soy un idiota… bueno al menos ya estamos aquí y se termino ese incomodo viaje en auto junto a Johanna Mason, no me agrada esa chica pero realmente no me gusta verla fuera de su pose de chica divertida y segura…" los pensamientos de Peeta continúan hasta que el ascensor se detiene en el piso 12 de un elegante edificio.

\- Welocme to mi casa chicos. - Dice Annie con una sonrisa y abre la puerta paraqué sus amigos entren

\- Es hermosa. - Responde Finnick y los demás lo apoyan

\- Pónganse cómodos colocare algo de música. -

Los chicos se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a beber, bailar y conversar animadamente, así pasaron un par de horas hasta que Johanna un poco más relajada los hizo sentar a todos en un circulo en el piso, a su derecha Annie, luego Peeta, Katniss y finalmente Finnick antes de que el circulo cerrara nuevamente en ella.

\- Vamos a jugar verdad o desafío. - Dice Johanna

\- Genial, me encanta, yo comienzo elijo a Johanna. - Dice Katniss

-Elijo verdad. - Contesta ella divertida

\- ¿Qué se siente ser popular? - Pregunta la chica

\- Realmente no es algo que me importe, muchos creen que me esfuerzo por eso. - mira a Peeta y el desvía la mirada - pero simplemente soy como soy.

\- Es tu turno Johanna. - Dice Peeta cuando se da cuenta que la chica tiene sus ojos fijos en Finnick

\- ¿Finnick? - Sonríe pícara Mason

\- Desafío para mi guapa. - Responde el chico con un guiño igual de pícaro

\- Quiero que des dos besos el primero con Katniss. - Luego de que la chica dijera eso Katniss y Finnick giraron a verse, rieron y se dieron un rápido beso en los labios - y el segundo con él. - Concluyó Johanna señalando a Peeta

"Oh mierda, esta chica está loca ¿Qué le pasa? Por dios viene hacia mí. - Los pensamientos de Peeta eran desordenados y nerviosos, hicieron que se sonrojara - Tengo que besarlo"

Finnick se sentó frente al chico y le dedico una sonrisa que llenó de color las mejillas de Peeta, acarició su rostro y se acerco a él despacio, se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su cara y las narices de ambos se rosaban, Peera se sintió nervioso, pero el aliento del chico golpeando sus labios y la cercanía de sus hermosos ojos hicieron que se entregara a la excitación que sentía, cerró sus ojos y esperó un par de segundos, Finnick ladeo su cabeza y se acercó más a Peeta, cuando el rubio sintió esos labios acariciar los suyos sintió una descarga de energía que inició en sus labios y se extendió primero por su rostro y luego por todo su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finnick, mientras este tenía una mano en su espalda y con la otra acariciaba su cabello, sin ninguna noción del tiempo ambos chicos estaban entregados con todos sus sentidos a ese beso, solamente la garganta carraspeando de Katniss y su mano tocando el hombro de Peeta los devolvió a la realidad haciendo que se separaran lentamente, se miraron y todos rieron.

\- Creo que se terminó el juego. - Comenta divertida Johanna

El resto de la noche los chicos se dedicaron a divertirse, a las ocho de la mañana solo quedaban despiertos Johanna, Finnick y Peeta, los tres chicos estaban en la sala conversando y escuchando música.

\- Creo que me voy a casa chicos ya llegó el taxi que pedí. - Johanna se despidió de los chicos y se marchó

\- Me encanta esa canción. - Dijo Peeta tomando la mano de Finnick que se sentó a su lado

\- ¿Bailas Peeta Mellark? - Preguntó Finnick Poniéndose de pie

"Que capacidad tiene este chico para sonrojarme" - Peeta aceptó y ambos chicos estaban bailando, Peeta sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo, lo sacó y se dio cuenta de que era una llamada - es él. - dijo para sí mismo dejando de bailar

\- Contesta. - Sonrió amargamente Finnick

\- No quiero. - Contestó Peeta

\- Tendrás que hacerlo, seguro vuelven a estar juntos. - Lo animó

\- No quiero, no quiero volver con Gale. -

\- ¿Quieres que conteste yo y se lo diga? - Preguntó Finnick

\- Por favor. - Lo miró Peeta

\- ¿Hola? - Habló Finnick al celular

\- Peet, soy yo, mira lo siento yo… - Se escuchó la voz de Gale

\- Lo siento, no es Peeta. - Interrumpió Finnick, Peeta solo lo miraba

\- ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué ocurre con Peeta? - Preguntó Gale, nervioso y molesto

\- No ocurre nada, solo no quiere hablar contigo ahora, estamos bailando.- Finnick se quedó esperando unos segundos hasta que escuchó la llamada finalizada - Creo que colgó-

\- Gracias por eso, quizás no fue correcto, pero no quiero volver a hablar con Gale y dejarme arrastrar de nuevo a esa relación. - Dijo Peeta con lagrimas en los ojos

\- ¡Ey! No llores, todo va a estar bien. - Limpió su cara y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

Gale

"Lo perdí, ahora si lo perdí" - pensó Gale antes de soltar su nuevo teléfono móvil en el asiento del copiloto de su auto. Manejó por un rato sin rumbo fijo y se detuvo frente a un parque, decidió estacionar y salir a caminar un rato, estuvo caminando y pensando durante un momento, se sentó en una banca y abrió el whatsapp en su nuevo teléfono móvil, sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Peeta: "Lamento no haber sido la pareja que deseabas, no entiendo que ocurrió entre nosotros pero soy consciente de que algo se rompió, lamento con todo mi corazón no ser ese chico que te invitó a bailar, sé que mi oportunidad y paso y me arrepiento en este momento de no haberte dedicado todas las cosas que necesitabas, bailes, flores, chocolates, besos, felicidad, solo espero que la persona con la que ahora estas sea capaz de hacerte feliz, sea capaz de hacer todo lo que yo no hice cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando era tu hombre, te amaré siempre Peeta, Mi Peeta." - Miró la pantalla del móvil durante un momento, borró el mensaje y se levantó de la banca y continuó caminando.

Finnick

Eran casi las siete de la noche y los chicos seguían en casa de Annie, Finnick y Katniss estaban en la cocina preparando la cena

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Peeta? - Pregunta Katniss

\- Realmente me gusta Katniss. - Responde Finnick

\- Solo ve con cuidado, aun está muy reciente lo de Gale. -

\- Tranquila, no quiero presionarlo, solo estar con él y ver qué ocurre. -

\- Perfecto, me agradas Finnick. -

\- Vamos a cenar. - Concluyó el chico algo avergonzado

Después de cenar las chicas usaron los dos baños del apartamento para ducharse mientras los chicos estaban en la sala sentados en el sofá tomados de la mano

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Peeta Mellark? - Preguntó Finnick besando los labios del rubio

\- Bailar. - Contestó Peeta poniéndose de pie atrayendo al chico hacia él

En la radio comenzó a escucharse la voz de Bruno Mars acompañado de un piano, Peeta colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Finnick, y éste lo abrazo dulcemente por su cintura, bailaron, viéndose directamente a los ojos ambos chicos bailaron...

FIN


End file.
